


Punishment For Lateness

by LeeAusten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel supernatural - Freeform, Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), castiel novak - Freeform, dean and castiel - Freeform, dean castiel - Freeform, dean castiel smut, destiel office romance, destiel smut fic, destiel spn, supernatural gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeAusten/pseuds/LeeAusten
Summary: Arriving late at work and handing in a report after the time required, Castiel is called into the CEO's office to be disciplined. But Dean Winchester has a pretty good method of scolding that leaves marks and a long lasting impression.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	Punishment For Lateness

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt suggested by Nayna Nutt, brought to my attention by my adorable friend Tia Wycoff and rooted for by Bonnie Romo. Enjoy!

Castiel was late for work again.

This time though, the blame rested on himself rather than the congested traffic in New York. And although the clock showed way past the hour of eight, he was pretty certain that everyone was somehow late that morning.

He was the kind of employee that always presented a flawless attendance record. Sick days were seldom, vacation time rolled over year after year and above all, overtime was frequent. So, to arrive late at work for the first time in the year of 2020, he figured that the slip up would go unnoticed.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

As Castiel passed by Board of Management in the lobby, the gold plate bearing the name DEAN WINCHESTER made his heart flutter a bit.

Admiration wasn’t enough to describe his attachment to the man. At the age of forty-five, Dean was anything but just a man, equipped with the kind of power that resulted in owning and managing fifty automobile plants in the USA alone, coupled with the remaining forty-nine worldwide. And he possessed an equal amount of handsomeness and bewitching green eyes, as well as a kind and considerate disposition to charm anyone of his clients and employees.

But he was also very brooding, mysterious and never easy on impertinent behavior.

Castiel pushed the door into the office housing five rows of cubicles carpeted in green and he chucked his brown satchel onto the chair.

“You’re pretty late,” Charlie peeped over the wall and beamed at him.

“Yeah, well watch me get away with it,” smiling to himself, he pressed the button on the HP monitor and reached for the CPU. “Morning by the way.”

She presented a yawn. “Morning back.”

Castiel always adored the young woman and her quirky personality. “How’s Dorothy? The flu left or still residing in your flat?”

Charlie groaned. “You know, she’s such a grump when she’s sick. I can’t get her to eat a freaking decent meal and she literally fights me when I try to give her meds.”

“Tell me about it,” Castiel sat down, adjusted his chair and stared at Windows booting up. “Are you done with the reports from yesterday?” plucking his yellow teacup imprinted with bees from the side of his monitor, he eyed the water cooler.

He hated using the damn machine because it was a breeder of germs.

“Finished. Here,” Charlie handed over her pink flask and smiled. “Fresh coffee brewed just now. And since you don’t take sugar or milk, you’re all game to drink it as it is.”

“Can you two just shut up?” Kevin’s fatigued face lifted in front of them and he was scowling. “I’m actually trying to get some work done here.”

The forever hardworking employee who bitched about every single job duty, Kevin was a loner. And every single time they went out for drinks, his sour topics about demon possession and angel tablets always placed a damper on the evenings. Most times, they simply excluded asking him out.

“You know, all you need is sex,” Charlie returned with a sympathetic look. “Then all that irritation will go away.”

“Well I’m not cozy with the boss, so I can’t get away with not handing in my reports on time,” Kevin glanced at Castiel and his face disappeared.

The silence that followed was filled with no talking but an abundance of clicking keys. Sparing the clock another glance, nine struck punctually and the office settled into a steady rhythm of rustling papers and low conversation.

“He’s kind of right,” Charlie supplied after some time passed by. “You’re lucky that you never get to feel the wrath of Mr. Winchester. I mean, when he disciplines, he gives it his all.”

_Oh you have no idea._

“You’re forgetting every single time he shredded my reports and asked me for a do over,” Castiel sighed, moving around his mouse. “Also, when he used to keep me back late to run figures with him.”

Charlie snorted. “That’s what _you_ said. Not me.”

“I swear, nothing else happened except—”

“My man, Cas,” Sam appeared next to them dressed to impress and armed with an award-winning smile. “Good morning to you. Passed by my desk and didn’t even fist bump me.”

Castiel offered one and his supervisor returned the gesture.

“So, one report outstanding from you alone and I need it in the hour or else my brother will flip out. Like literally come over here and throw the water cooler out the window because he has a brief with the regional directors at ten and all hell’s going to break loose if he can’t give them numbers. You get me?”

“I get you,” Castiel brought up the excel document and scrolled all the way to the bottom where ten rows were still highlighted. “Give me fifteen minutes.”

THE SUPERVISOR.

The one person from management who actually gave a fuck about his employees’ well-being except for the Human Resource Manager, Ellen Harvelle. She possessed an abundance of compassion and a lot of sass. But Sam Winchester was Dean’s younger brother and exactly his opposite; funny, playful, charming, fun. On most nights, he joined them for drinks and was such a lightweight, they took turns getting him to his door. But above everything else, Sam never went down hard on them for late submission of reports.

He coaxed their best efforts out and relied on their inward belief to keep the company’s best interests in mind.

Dean loved to deliver the harsh truths and assessments on work material, leaving his employees to realize the bluntness only after they exited the office. More than a few times he reduced grown men to tears. And he had a tendency of swearing freely when worked up or severely pissed off.

Now though, Castiel realized a serious problem.

No matter how many times he tried to edit the excel document, the screen froze up and turned a hazy shade. And on the verge of hyperventilating, he tugged Charlie over to assess the damage done.

Within fifteen minutes though, the document was resuscitated and submitted via email to Sam, who showed a thumbs up from his corner of the office. Then after receiving a long phone call that kept him occupied for quite some time, the smile was replaced with a mischievous grin and gesturing at Castiel, he stood up.

Of all the times to be singled out, he loathed this particular one because everyone in the office was aware of his report holding back the exceptional performance status quo. The problem could either be a flaw in the calculations or a complete redo of all five hundred rows of information, which would take approximately half a day to complete. But from the moment he joined Sam by the desk and wrung his hands, the younger man clapped him on his back.

“You did it this time. Boss man wants to see you in his office.”

Castiel sighed, and shook his head. “Did he say why?”

“Don’t hate me,” Sam chuckled, “I didn’t do anything. Your report looks fine to me. He probably misses you already.”

“Don’t start.” Collecting a spearmint gum from his supervisor’s desk, Castiel drifted away from the desk and went towards the hallway.

Moments like those really infuriated him because twenty pairs of eyes latched onto his departure like hawks. Their scrutiny signaled nothing but genuine interest, perhaps wondering if trouble was brewing. And if it was one thing about the Logistics Department, their hearing was fine tuned to detect the smallest whisper from a mile away. So, it would come as no surprise if Charlie sitting all the way across from Sam’s desk was privy to the reason why Castiel left.

As he made his way down the many hallways in the fifty-level building though, it dawned upon Castiel that he really needed a new pair of shoes. Long walks weren’t a usual thing but the soles of his current ones were worn out. What he also detested was the extremely cold atmosphere of the upper levels of the building. Frigid until his bones ached and toes turned into icicles and by the time Castiel left the elevator on the fiftieth floor, he couldn’t feel his fingers.

Ruby, the petite secretary, quite beautiful and radiant greeted him with a smile and asked if he could wait just a little because Mr. Winchester was with a client.

Well why the hell would you call me all the way up here immediately when you’re evidently occupied? To deliberately make me wait, that’s why.

Castiel sat neatly on a chair in the waiting room and gazed out at the view of a beautiful and sunny New York City.

One of the remarkable things about the four upper levels of the building that housed the management offices was the skyline views as compared to the shitty ones below for the mediocre staff like himself. But the view from Dean’s office was perhaps the best ever with a complete wall of glass behind his chair where he could entertain himself at times but no one could return the favor from the outside.

He picked at the right sleeve of his bright blue long-sleeved shirt and idly dusted at the thighs of his black tailored pants. Then sitting back, sighing and staring at the clock, Castiel realized that it was already ten and wondered where the time was flying off to. Fresh reports would already be in, arriving via Outlook and there he was sitting in an irritated attitude awaiting the likes of the CEO.

When Ruby gestured for him to go into the room, Castiel rose up, fixed the knot on his black tie and stiffly entered through the heavy door.

The first thing he noticed about the extensive office was the missing CEO from behind his desk. And after listening really carefully, he detected hushed voices coming through the walls and inside the meeting room on his right. Then Dean’s signature laughter tugged a smile onto Castiel’s lips.

Should he sit? Standing might be too impertinent. Lingering by the bookcase would come across as idle behavior. Maybe he should just melt into the wall and spring out when the man showed himself. And Castiel was just about to pluck a copy of The Economist from the surface of the large finely polished brown oak desk when the owner of those bewitching green eyes stepped into the room through a side door.

Their gaze was immediate and intense and evidently weakened Castiel’s knees enough to fall him into a chair whilst Dean returned to his comfortable piece with the view of New York magnificent behind him.

“So,” the CEO tugged the front of his navy-blue suit jacket closer together and sat up straight, face as serious and stolid as usual, “Mr. Castiel _Winchester_ , are you wearing your watch?”

There it was, finally revealed and clearly shocking. And if the bit of news slipped by without notice, the office was currently being occupied by two people; the CEO who was possibly the richest man in the USA and his husband of two years, no other than Castiel.

“I…am,” he produced the timepiece for the other man to see. “Why?”

“You were late this morning. You’re supposed to get here by eight and you were roughly,” Dean frowned at the ceiling, “thirty minutes late.”

“I’m sorry, _sir_ , but I didn’t sleep for most of last night.”

Those green eyes darkened and the brooding, mysterious expression remained like a wall. “And why is that? Why didn’t you sleep for most of the night?”

Castiel stared back in disbelief, scoffed and averted his eyes.

“I asked you a question!” Dean’s stern tone caused a low rumble in the other man’s chest to awaken a sinful and secretive desire. “And look at me when I’m talking to you. I hate when I can’t see those fucking beautiful eyes that should only be focused on me now.”

“You know exactly why I couldn’t sleep!” Castiel’s lips jumped into a smile and then he sat back, folded his arms and nodded. “Okay, you know what? I like this. I like role play. Is this what gets you off when you’re in here alone? Thinking of disciplining me?”

Dean’s response was to stare back without revealing anything but the clear intent to torture and tease. And it was the usual mode of flirting between them; the lack of playfulness during foreplay but the abundance of passion fueling a game of trying to dominate the other.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean supplied in a husky tone. “Why were you awake all night, Castiel? Care to elaborate?”

“You’re such an asshole, Dean! Do you honestly want me to remind you what _we_ did last night? How turned on are you right now? I’m surprised that you’re itching for another round after five hours of soaking the sheets.”

“We…as in _we_ ,” Dean gestured between the two of them, “had sex. You and me. How unbelievable is that?”

“Screw you.”

“You wish.”

“Ouch,” Castiel stared back and sat back, obviously impressed as green eyes coolly surveyed his face. “So it’s like _that_ now. Where you start to use your dominant side to remind me that I love to be submissive like last night. You know I could overpower you but I don’t because I love to be fucked by you, Dean Winchester.”

The other man’s smile was immediate, coupled with the dark and mysterious look in those pools of green.

“But not today,” Castiel added defiantly.

“Go on and leave then,” Dean gestured idly at the door and returned to his laptop. He collected a few documents, reached for his glasses and pushed them on to study the contents. Then when Castiel still remained seated, those green eyes flickered to stare at him. “I have work to do, if you don’t mind, my love.”

“You called me all the way up here, _sweetheart_. Care to tell me what’s really going on in that mind of yours?”

“Just don’t be late again,” Dean smiled for a split of second. “And finish your reports on time. I don’t want people harassing me because my husband gets off the hook and the rest of them don’t.”

“Ass.”

“What the hell did you just call me?” Dean’s clipped tone followed Castiel to the door.

“I said fine.” And five more steps were all it took to leave the office. Just five that would have been managed just fine if Dean clearly remained at his desk.

Which he didn’t.

Instead, in a flash, Castiel’s hand on the knob was snatched away and pinned above his head and Dean flattened him on the door. Quite remarkable it was; the element of surprise. And such a turn on too because instantly Castiel’s cock strained inside his pants and as Dean pressed into him from behind, he could feel his husband’s arousal definite and firm. And in that moment, there was only one thing most certain about their relationship.

Dean’s sex drive was going to be the death of them.

His inability to restrain himself in the riskiest situations was something that frightened Castiel about getting caught. Because they really and truly already christened the meeting room on more than one night with their heavy lovemaking and over five times thus far in the washroom; blowing each other. So it came as no surprise when Dean started biting his neck and sucking on skin still raw from last night’s foreplay.

“That was highly unprofessional of you, Castiel,” he whispered, his hot breath kissing the other man’s ear. “I really and truly have to punish you now.”

“Dean, your secretary is right outside.”

“Then you’ll have to try not to scream, dammit.” Dean fumbled with the front of Castiel’s pants and from the moment he freed his husband’s cock from the confinements of his boxers, the other man gasped. “Tell me what I did to you last night. I want to hear you say it.”

Castiel’s mind turned over several times when Dean wrapped his fingers around him, hot and hard and began to slowly jerk him off.

The feeling was euphoric and as much as he wished for them to return to the desk or the meeting room, his knees were too weak to relocate. So the only option left was to fall prey to Dean’s passion that always bubbled over like a fountain.

“Well, we started in the kitchen when you kept biting my neck,” Castiel’s voice dipped. “I was preparing dinner for us and you couldn’t wait. You wanted to have _me_ for dinner.”

“And?” Dean pressed himself fully against Castiel and breathed heavily into the crook of his husband’s left shoulder. “What did I do after, my love?”

“Whilst I was just adding seasoning to the soup, you yanked down my pants and fucked me until I…” Castiel’s breath hitched when Dean tugged on the waist of his pants. “Please, don’t. Dean,” reaching behind him, he tried to push the other man away, “you’re going to wrinkle my damn clothes and then everyone will know what the hell happened.”

“Then let them know.” Dean shoved his husband’s pants down and fumbled with his own zipper. The sound of it slicing in the silence of the room was a clear indicator of what was to come.

And when Castiel realized that they were really going _there_ , his knees buckled because fuck, he wanted it. He really craved Dean every second of every day since the first time they walked in and were introduced to each other fifteen years ago. Then after spending so much time in self-denial, watching Dean date other people; men and women, toying with Castiel to admit his feelings, they were finally married and belonged to each other. And he wanted to be fucked and to fuck.

“Spread your legs for me,” Dean whispered breathless into his husband’s ear. “Or else I’ll have you on my desk. And then I’ll miss all my meetings for this morning.”

“No,” Castiel said remaining as he was, and awaiting the growl from the other man. “I’m not going to comply like last night.”

“Do I need to remind you where disrespect leads you?”

_Face down and muffling my screams into the sheet or desk whilst you take all you want from me._

Castiel squeaked when Dean enveloped him in a hug that brought their bodies closer together. And after applying lubricant because he always took a bottle with him, in one swift move, Dean slid all of himself into his husband’s ass, unearthing a loud and sinful moan from Castiel that trembled his entire body. Because Dean was anything but less endowed in that department. His stamina matched his abundance of inches and because he was determined to drive Castiel crazy, he wasted no time in grinding his hips against the other man’s ass.

“Jesus fuck,” Castiel mumbled, almost fainting and falling weak and lax in Dean’s arms. “You’re going to pay for this.”

The rhythm slowly built up and with every thrust into him, Castiel’s moans grew louder until he was crying out Dean’s name into the palm of his hand.

The tightness was hot and searing and blissful though. The way Dean filled him up completely like fire that pooled inside his gut was all too much to handle. By the time Castiel felt Dean’s hands diving under his shirt and moving upwards in a desperate attempt to find his nipples, he was far gone.

He couldn’t understand how Dean became familiar with all his weak spots and used them to his advantage so skillfully. Like squeezing and tugging on his nipples, and knowing that the painful sensation spun his husband’s head; Dean must have known that taking control was his _all-time_ gifted moment because he utilized the power and he mastered the art.

He could unhinge Castiel in a matter of seconds or minutes, depending on their position. And he could keep going for as long as it took to sweat them out so that their minds were on fast forward.

But the most passionate moment of all was the way Dean kept shoving all of his cock into Castiel’s ass and lifting him off his feet in the process of doing it. Until his husband’s legs dangled a little off the ground and grunting from filling Castiel up, Dean moaned into the other man’s neck.

“I love you,” he whispered with the full intent to deliver all the meaning between those three words.

Castiel swallowed hard and tethered on the precipice. “Impala.”

“No,” Dean growled, kissing the back of his husband’s bruised neck softly and slowly, he kept thrusting in a definite rhythm. “But say it anyway because you know that it pisses me off.”

“Impala,” Castiel’s chest heaved uncontrollably after tears wet his cheeks as the pleasure rippled through his body from Dean hitting his prostate.

And when he kept on uttering that one shared safe word they agreed on but never complied to, Dean found the base of Castiel’s cock with his left hand and clamped down on the leaking tip with his right. From there, he grinded his own hardness into his husband and kept trying to unhinge both of them by skillfully using his hands.

At one point, tugging on the head of Castiel’s cock was enough to make him groan against the door but then the prolonged teasing ended up drowning his voice.

Sometimes Dean loved to experiment by adding a little pain and pleasure. Not too much but just enough to enjoy so that they were both left to scream each other’s names out loud and hoarse. But he couldn’t really push Castiel that far because the office would evidently become quite aware of what was happening.

“Dean!” Castiel’s mind seared from his husband grinding into him hard.

“Come for me. I’m ready.”

“No!” Castiel upheld being petulant, bracing his elbows onto the door and pushing back as hard as he could. And when he did, Dean cried out behind him hoarsely, evidently unprepared for the feel of his cock forcefully entering Castiel again.

The passion between them was always dangerous though because when they fought each other, the pain and pleasure heightened. And every single time they left marks on each other, from their nails, or teeth, on raw skin that ached for days after and burned in the shower.

But this time, Dean possibly drew blood when Castiel kept outmatching his thrusts. He kept pushing back and building up a fast rhythm that weakened Dean so much that his knees buckled and Castiel was the one who had to reach behind him and hold the other man close.

Just before Castiel came hard, Dean bit into the back of his neck and sucked. And then both of them trembled and convulsed from a climax that shattered their minds completely and left them both breathless. Over and over again, Dean spent himself into Castiel whilst orgasms rippled through the latter’s body. And when they were done, they just remained there, heaving and mind-blown and completely used up until Castiel turned in Dean’s arms and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was deep and passionate, their tongues swirling around sensually and because Castiel was still hard from a lack of release, the blaring problem irritated his husband. Within a minute of kissing, Dean slowly went down onto his knees and took all of the other man into his mouth, unearthing a loud hoarse cry from Castiel.

Over and over again Dean kept taking his husband down his throat, until the fingers carding through his hair started to become claws. And lifting his head up to the ceiling, Castiel stiffened and bit in a loud moan before releasing everything he had contained into the other man’s mouth.

By the time they were both presentable again and clothes slightly creased, Castiel remained standing whilst Dean lowered himself slowly onto his chair.

“If you’re sore, you should feel how I’m feeling right now,” he said to the CEO in an irritated mood. “Damn you and your spontaneous needs. Are you happy now?”

“Wouldn’t call it happy, Cas. More like smitten and absolutely in love with you.”

Castiel’s heart melted and he swooned, the irritation replaced by complete adoration. “I love you too, darling. And I’m sorry that you have to order in today because I woke up late.”

“Cas, it’s no bother,” Dean reached for the phone, eyes glued on his husband, “Ruby can get us something. What you feeling? Vegan or meat?”

“I need to get back to the office before everyone gets suspicious,” blue eyes widened. “In case you haven’t noticed, it’s almost eleven thirty and I actually have work to do for the CEO.”

Dean’s signature smile, tongue tucked between his teeth was the most adorable thing Castiel had ever seen in his life. “Alright, fine. I’ll get her to deliver yours to your desk. How does that sound? Okay to you, Mr. Winchester?”

“Yes, dearest husband.” Castiel groaned and held onto his waist. “Christ, I don’t think I can sit down now. Damn you, Dean.”

“Good thing that it’ll serve as a reminder of me inside of you for the rest of the day. Now get going,” Dean shooed the other man towards the door. “Before I roll you over on the meeting table for round two.”

“I’m gone!” Castiel hurriedly retreated. “See you later, Dean.”

After a full minute passed, the man behind the desk with the bewitching eyes smiled, then after thoroughly studying the door, he chuckled from the memories.

The moment Castiel returned to his cubicle, three heads lifted to study him intently; Charlie, Kevin and Jo. And whilst Kevin caught on a little too late, the two women immediately snorted.

“I think you should turn up your collar,” Charlie suggested, immediately forcing Castiel to comply in shame. His cheeks flushed a deep pink.

“God, that hickey looks vampire-like. Dean is one savage motherfucker,” Jo chuckled and playfully shoved Kevin back onto his chair. “You know we wouldn’t stop teasing you about _this_ after work at the bar, right?”

“Maybe,” Charlie sighed dreamily, “he’s already booked out this evening.”

“You know, the two of you should stop interfering with my love life, shoo!” Castiel flicked his fingers at both of them and tapped his keyboard, smiling in the process. “And for your information, I am not booked out and will be accompanying you as usual.”

“Suit yourself,” Jo returned to her chair. “Where did he do it this time though? Because I’m pretty sure you two fucked on the meeting room table and thinking about the directors in there all grouped together around the scene of the crime is delish.”

“I know right?” Charlie squealed from next to Castiel.

“Shut up! SHUT UP!!” Kevin suddenly sprang up from his desk, tugged at his hair and eyes beady, he stared at all of them. “SHUT THE FUCK UP! THE DEMONS ARE HERE! They’re here for your meat suits!! RUN!!”

The laughter that erupted forced him to run from the room and Sam staring in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up? I'm feeling it if you're going to beg for more. :)


End file.
